Devil
by absoonyoung
Summary: Lee Jihoon yang tidak pernah mau kalah meski tinggi badannya tidak mau mendukung. -SoonHoon/JiGyu/Yaoi/SEVENTEEN [SVT FANFICTION]-


Lee Jihoon selalu mensyukuri semua yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Dari bakat menulis lirik lagu sampai ia dapat menjadikannya lagu berkualitas. Ia juga mensyukuri kulit putih sensitive seperti bayi miliknya. Ia juga mensyukuri wajah tampannya meski masih kalah jika disandingkan dengan anak tetangga samping rumah, Kim Mingyu.

"Heol! Disaat aku ingin mengingat semua kebaikan Tuhan padaku kenapa aku harus mengingat bocah setan itu!"

Jihoon menghempas buku diary-nya di permukaan meja belajar.

"Siapa bocah setan yang kau maksud itu, Jihoon Oppa?" Mingyu melongok dibalik bahu mungil Jihoon

Jihoon yang gampang terkejut berteriak beberapa oktaf hingga ia hampir terjengkak dari kursinya jika Mingyu tidak menahannya

"Kau membuatku kaget, Setan! Dan darimana kau bisa masuk kamarku, eoh?"

Jihoon bersungut, meraih buku diary-nya untuk ia pukulkan pada kepala Mingyu

Mingyu menyeringai menyebalkan, "Kenapa? Hyung ingin memukulku lagi? Pukul saja, kepalaku, kepalaku, kepalaku"

Mingyu menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan-kekiri, ketika tangan Jihoon hanya terangkat tanpa bisa berhasil menempeleng sadis kepalanya seperti yang biasa namja kecil itu lakukan padanya. Menggunakan gitar tentu saja.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Jihoon kembali berteriak, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Ia mencoba menerjang tubuh bongsor lelaki tampan dihadapannya sebelum Mingyu menyelamatkan diri menuju samping lemari pakaian

"Hyung, tidak bisa lakukan ini padaku! Kau egois, Hyung! Kau hanya bisa memukulku dengan gitar tidak dengan menjambak atau bahkan menggigitku" Mingyu merengek ketakutan.

Sungguh meskipun tubuh dan kekuatan dirinya bisa saja membanting atau melempar tubuh mungil orang yang lebih tua dihadapannya ini dengan mudah namun ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Lelaki mungil dihadapannya meski mungil lebih menakutkan daripada kekasihnya yang berwajah emo.

"Kemari"

Jihoon memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan menusuk

"Tidak!"

Mingyu masih berlindung di sisi lemari pakaian Lee Jihoon.

"Kim Mingyu, nawa!" Jihoon mengisyaratkan Mingyu untuk mendatanginya mengunakan jari

"Tidak akan pernah, hyung!"

Mingyu berteriak. Melempar kaos dalam Lee Jihoon yang ia temukan dikeranjang pakaian kotor milik Lee Jihoon

Jihoon melirik pakaian kotor yang jatuh dihadapanya tanpa mengenai dirinya. Lelaki dengan tinggi 165cm itu bersumpah akan segera memutilasi tubuh tinggi Mingyu.

Kejadian selanjutnya tidak disadari Lee Jihoon karena ia sendiri hanya merasakan tubuhnya dihempas dan dipeluk erat seseorang kemudian jatuh ditempat tidur.

"Sebelum kau merencanakan tindakan pembunuhanmu padaku. Aku yang lebih dulu akan melumpuhkanmu, Lee Jihoon" Mingyu dengan bersemangat memenjarakan tubuh mungil Jihoon dipelukannya

"Lepaskan aku! Mingyu setan, kubilang lepaskan aku! Kau benar-benar membuat jiwa psikopatku muncul"

Jihoon mendongak menatap wajah Mingyu hanya berjarak tidak lebih 10cm dihadapannya. Keduanya termenung saling menatap satu sama lain dalam hening. Tatapan polos dari obsidian cantik Jihoon mampu menghanyutkan Mingyu. Sangat disayangkan Mingyu yang sudah cukup lama mengenal seorang Lee Jihoon masih saja sering melupakan point penting betapa liciknya lelaki garang tersebut.

"Hya! Mati kau! Mati!"

Tanpa membuang waktu Jihoon meraih rambut Mingyu dan menjambaknya. Menarik rambut Mingyu segenggam penuh telapak tangannya dapat menarik kekanan lalu kekiri dengan sadis. Mingyu meraung, mencoba menarik tangan putih Jihoon. Namun kekuatan setan sesungguhnya memang mengerikan. Jihoon mencengkram rambutnya dengan erat. Sangking sakitnya, Mingyu menangis menitihkan beberapa bulir airmata.

Ada sekitar 6 menit Jihoon mengeksekusi Kim Mingyu dan bertarung ditempat tidur. Sebelum akhirnya datang Kwon Soonyoung, kekasih Lee Jihoon yang terkejut kekasih mungilnya bergulat hanya berdua dengan si tampan Mingyu. Meski Soonyoung enggan mengakuinya langsung.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan ekspresi merana. Pakaian Mingyu dan Jihoon yang berantakan membuatnya pias seketika

"Hyung, terima kasih. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung"

"Dia kekasihku, Mingyu! Soonyoung bukan Wonwoo!"

Mingyu segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung Soonyoung setelah memeluk lelaki yang memiliki mata sipit sebelas-duabelas dengan kekasih garangnya. Mingyu bersembunyi menghindari percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Jihoon padanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lee Jihoon. Kim Mingyu. Jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya" ucap Soonyoung mengintimidasi.

Jihoon mendengar suara Soonyoung berubah dingin. Ia dengan menyesal menunduk takut mendekati tempat kekasihnya berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia memilin ujung bajunya gugup juga takut. Sedang Mingyu yang melihat baru kali ini pangeran setan itu takut menganga menjatuhkan dagunya dan memelotot penuh kagum

"Heol, aku tak menyangka jika Jihoon hyung dapat takluk pada seseorang sepertimu, hyung" bisik Mingyu dihadiahi geplakan dari Soonyoung

"Akh, kalian benar-benar pasangan psikopat!" Mingyu berteriak frustasi. Otak jeniusnya akan berubah bodoh jika terus dihantam pasangan menakutkan dihadapannya

Soonyoung tak mempedulikan erangan protes Mingyu. Ia menghampiri Jihoon, menuntun dagu lelaki mungil untuk mendongak menatapnya. Namun Jihoon tetap memejamkan matanya erat, meneteskan airmata juga jika perlu diberitahu.

"Jika kau mengatakan sejujurnya. Aku takkan marah. Aku janji" suara Soonyoung melembut.

Tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik selanjutnya. Jihoon menubruk tubuh Soonyoung. Mengantarkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan pelukan Soonyoung. Mingyu dapat mendegar isakan lelaki berambut merah sirup itu dari samping badan Soonyoung

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberi penghargaan pada bocah setan kekasih Soonyoung hyung ini dalam memerankan karakter!" Mingyu mendengus namun tak pelak juga ia kagum bagaimana cara yang dilakukan seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang selalu konyol untuk menaklukkan lelaki kejam sejenis Lee Jihoon ini.

"Dia- hiks- dia tiba-tiba datang kekamarku dan mengejutkanku. Ia juga sengaja mengejekku, Soonyoung-ie~~ kemudian aku marah dan ingin memukul kepalanya agar ia tak bodoh lagi. Tapi ia mengejekku lagi"

Aduan Jihoon pada Soonyoung yang segera memberinya deathglare membuat Mingyu kalang kabut.

"Tidak, hyung! Sungguh. Aku tidak mengejeknya. Iya, benar Jihoon hyung tak memukulku karena aku berusaha bersembunyi darinya. Ia bahkan mengancamku. Jihoon hyung, katakan yang sebenarnya! Ini tidak adil!" Mingyu meraung nelangsa dihadapan wajah Jihoon yang tenggelam di ketiak Soonyoung

"Jangan berteriak dihadapanku!"

Jihoon menampar pipi Mingyu dengan wajah sembab

"HUWA! Sungguh akan ku tuntut kau jika aku berubah bodoh!" kali ini Mingyu benar-benar menangis. Pergi keluar kembali kerumahnya ditemani derai airmata.

Setelah situasi cukup tenang sekembalinya Mingyu yang menangis, Soonyoung angkat bicara.

"Apa tidak keterlaluan memukul Mingyu seperti tadi, sayang?" Soonyoung berkata hati-hati

Jihoon yang sedang seperti ini lebih sensitive karenanya ia harus sangat berhati-hati

"Tidak, hatiku bahkan lebih sakit dibuatnya"

Jihoon terkejut ketika ia sedang menikmati elusan lembut Soonyoung dirambutnya. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan disuruh menatap Soonyoung dengan sekali hentak

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Jihoon terrkekeh melihat sikap manis Soonyoung yang mengkhawatirkannya

"Saat akan aku pukul tadi dia tidak mau merendahkan badannya membuatku tidak bisa menjangkau kepala besarnya itu. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Mingyu mengataiku pendek? Harga diriku serasa dipermalukan" oceh Jihoon bersedekap. Kembali menjadi Jihoon yang sok penguasa

Soonyoung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia bingung harus menanggapi apa. Dilain sisi, akalnya berkata Jihoon lah yang salah tapi dilain sisi juga ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas Jihoon yang dipersalahkan. Sama saja bunuh diri ditangan kekasihnya sendiri yang seperti macan betina ini.

"Bagaimana? Mingyu memang bersalah kan?" Tanya Jihoon dengan tatapan menuntut

Soonyoung menggaruk pipinya kikuk, "Ba-bagaimana jika sebaiknya kita menjenguk Mingyu dirumahnya"

Sebisa mungkin Soonyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kenapa?" mata Jihoon memicing mencium bau mencurigakan dari gelagat kekasihnya

Lelaki pandai menari tari modern itu merangkul kekasih mungilnya. Mencium puncak kepala Jihoon dan mengajaknya menuju rumah Mingyu. Meminta maaf mewakili Jihoon jika kekasihnya itu tidak mau meminta maaf.

 ** _END_**

Fanfic pertama yang aku publish disini. Berniat review sekedar kasih tanggapan kalian?

Yang mau baca fanfic verkwan, soonhoon, atau seokhoon bisa follow akun wattpad ku BLoVoldemort *promosi* XD


End file.
